moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grawl Woeblade
Biography 'Shattered Halls:' Grawl was born on Draenor as a part of the Woeblade clan after the world was shattered. At an early age, his entire clan fell victim to a vicious fel orc raid, and Grawl himself was kidnapped. Taken and raised in the shattered halls by these fel orcs, Grawl himself was taken to drinking of the Pit-Lord Magtheridon's blood. Upon the re-opening of the Dark Portal, Grawl defended the Shattered Halls of his youth as an Assassin from the likes of those who wanted Kargath dead. Appearing out of the shadows, Grawl used his given bloodlust as well as his skills as an assassin to brutally slaughter from the shadows all who entered. Eventually though, Grawl was run-through the back by an alliance rogue's poisoned dagger as he was focused on another enemy. Paralyzed and left for dead on the floor in the Hall of Blades, Grawl could do nothing but watch as the adventurers traded blows with Kargath, eventually emerging victorious. After lying on the ground for hours, unable to move a muscle and in intense pain, the paraylzing poison eventually began to wear off. Gritting his teeth, Grawl yanked the blade out of his back, cauterizing the wound before losing consciousness. 'Life On the Road, and an End to the Bloodlust:' Left without a home, Grawl wandered the vast landscape of Outland without a cause. Killing out of a need to sate his bloodlust, honing his skills for no reason but to kill more often and more effecicently. As time went on though, Grawl hungered for more demon blood. Using his skills for hiding in the shadows, Grawl snuck into the Blood Furnace, slowly making his way through where Keli'dan was posted before his death. Preparing to drink more of Magtheridon's blood, Grawl looks below, and witnessess a battle between Magtheridon and an army of horde adventurers. Eyes wide open, mouth aghast, Grawl witnessess the Pit Lord's final moments of life, and drops the vial of blood. Looking over to where he dropped the vial, Grawl makes a life-changing realization....he no longer is controlled by his bloodlust, and is free to make a life for himself once again. 'Reintroduction into the Shattered Hand in Orgrimmar:' After Grawl lost the Bloodlust that clouded his mind for most of his life, he spent the next few months trying to figure out where his place in life was. What his purpose was. Over time, the red tinge of his skin started to fade, and started to return to his natural-born green. Wanting to be given a purpose, Grawl journeyed through the Dark Portal and into Azeroth, where he then made his way to Orgrimmar to see Thrall. Upon arriving, the city was celebrating the failed incursion of Kil'Jaeden, and Thrall took Grawl aside as his story was told. Looking towards Grawl with a knowing look in his eyes, Thrall sent Grawl with a letter of reccomendation to the cleft of shadow to seek out the Shattered Hand clan residing there. Throughout the events of a renewed war with Arthas, Grawl trained hard among these orcs and trolls, shaping his skills to be more effective, and searching for a purpose. Time after time, Grawl wished to fight against the lord of the scourge, but his training was too intense to allow him to head off to Northrend. Eventually, Arthas fell to the blade, and Grawl's wishes of a newfound purpose were dashed. That is, until the tremors started. Being loyal to Thrall for his kindness, Grawl asked if there was anything he could do, any task that he could be set on, any purpose that he could find. Thrall only answered with three words, "Protect the Horde". As Thrall went on his mission to find out what was ailing the planet, Grawl started his. To go wherever he was needed, to face any threat that cropped up, and to protect his new-found family, the Horde. With his training finally completed, Grawl assumes his clan's name as his own. With a fresh beginning, Woeblade emerges into the world as a deadly weapon for the Horde. Personality Woeblade is fiercely protective of anyone that belongs in the horde. He will go through extreme lengths to help out allies in danger. No longer under the control of the bloodlust, Woeblade doesn't kill without reason. That includes members of the Alliance, though he isn't particularly fond of them, he won't attack without provocation. Woeblade is a calculating individual, and can seem to be cold at times, while surprisingly warm during others. 'Inventory:' Woeblade carries with him items of sentimental value. 1.The dagger that nearly took his life. Woeblade gets lost in thought often upon examining it, reflecting upon a life with no purpose. 2.A journal he is writing, keeping track of his adventures. Often rests by a fire in an inn when writing. Always willing to hand out copies if asked. =The Breaking(Present Day)= Category:Horde Rogue Category:Horde Category:Orc